Los Amores de Kensi Blye
by LegallyNotSoBlonde
Summary: AU. Kensi Blye ha tenido muchos amores en su vida, pero porque?


**_Mi nuevo fanfic, ademas es mi primer fic en español. Disfrutenlo._**

**_PS. No soy dueña de NCIS: Los Angeles, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. _**

* * *

><p>Escribir o no escribir, esa es la cuestion.<p>

Una buena amiga mia dice que escribir exorciza los demonios, espero que si lo haga.

En mi vida muchas cosas no han sido fáciles a decir verdad, primero; mis papas se odian, pero siguen viviendo juntos después de 20 años de matrimonio y una sola hija, y sigo pensando que o son masoquistas por seguir viviendo juntos o me quieren seguir haciendo la vida imposible. Hay días que creo que son las dos cosas, como el día que lleve a mí primer amigo (hombre) a la casa, y mi papa se puso a interrogarlo como si fuera mi novio (y he de decir que mi amigo era gay así que no había necesidad de hacer eso). Ya saben como debió terminar el asunto con mi amigo, el quedo traumatizado y no quiso volver a mi casa.

Segundo, no confío mucho en los hombres. Debe ser porque el primer intento que tuve en el "amor" fue cuando tuve 13 años. El tenía 15 y era el primo de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. No puedo negar que Marco era divino, era rubio, ojos verdes, blanco; era perfecto para ser el primer novio, y además lo conocía desde hacía algún tiempo, es decir, era muy buen partido. Pero cuando mi amiga se dio cuenta del asunto, fue corriendo y le conto a su primo; el cual dijo "no salgo con niñas". ENTONCES YO QUE ERA? NO ERA UNA NIÑA YA, como podía decirme eso? Después de eso, caí en una depresión de 3 meses, que hizo mover un poco a mis padres después de que me encontraron tirada en mi cuarto después de 3 días sin haber salido, comido, bañado o algo parecido.

Tercero, derivado de esta poca confianza en los hombres, no he tenido muchos novios. Debe ser porque me lastimo mucho el primero y ahora soy más precavida que antes en este asunto. Su nombre era Daniel, tenía 23 años y era ayudante de ruta escolar. Me lo presentaron las zorras que tenia de amigas en el colegio, porque Daniel era el mejor amigo del novio en ese entonces de mi "mejor amiga".  
>Realmente no quería ir al cumpleaños de Lilianne, pero como me sucedería más adelante en otras circunstancias la <em>presión social<em> me haría ir y conocerlo. Es obvio para quienes me conocen que Daniel no es en lo mas mínimo una persona agraciada, al contrario, como diría cierta persona más adelante, tiene cara de gamín. En fin, Daniel y yo empezamos a conocernos más por Messenger y un día acordamos salir. El es un caballero, lo que no tiene de físico lo tenía en personalidad y creo que en parte eso fue lo que me gusto de él. Nos volvimos novios dos semanas después y como sucede siempre al principio, todo fue una maravilla.

Pero así como una persona se ilusiona, rápidamente las cosas vuelven a su estado original. Las cosas acabaron entre Daniel y yo un 12 de Diciembre, después de tener una gran discusión acerca del porque después de 2 meses de relación aun no me había presentado a sus padres en todo ese tiempo. -Aquí siento la imperiosa necesidad de explicar un par de cosas; primero, a raíz de los problemas con mis padres, busco siempre la reafirmación de otras personas, como mis abuelos o mis tíos (cosa que tampoco ha funcionado, me creen la guerrillera de la familia) o en los familiares de mis amigos (muchas mamas les han preguntado a mis amigos porque yo no soy novia de ellos). Segundo, a consecuencia de lo primero, siempre busco conocer a los padres de mi novio enseguida formalizamos la relación, de ahí mi pelea con Daniel-.  
>A decir verdad, Daniel fue el único hombre que realmente he amado hasta ahora, fue realmente dulce conmigo, pero creo que mis actitudes hacia el compromiso y mis problemas con mis padres fueron los causantes de esto. Y si, papa y mama, LOS ESTOY CULPANDO.<p>

Por último, ha llegado mi vida universitaria y me he vuelto mucho más abierta a los hombres, tomando en cuenta que estudie en un colegio de monjas solo para niñas y que apenas si tuve contacto con niños de mi edad mientras crecía, ahora tengo muy buenos amigos hombres que me apoyan y me respaldan. Pero al mismo tiempo, llego cierto personaje que sin saberlo al principio, se metió dentro de mi corazón de poquito a poquito. Su nombre es Jake, tiene 21 años y estudia diseño de interiores en otra universidad –Los que me conocen saben quién es y que estudia realmente- es un divino, espero que las cosas mejoren. Ahora tengo 18 años y quiero convertirme en una agente especial del NCIS, así como lo es papa, pero por sobre todo, quiero superar esto, y amar como nunca antes he amado.

UPS! Debo irme, gracias por este momento de sacar lo que llevo dentro.  
>Siempre tuya,<p>

_Kensi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diganme lo que piensan, debo seguir escribiendo en español?<em>**

**_Ms. Jane Doe._**


End file.
